Forbidden Love
by yamimoukin
Summary: Yaoi. Seto finds a new Millennium Item, the Millennium belt. But wait is it just one Millennium Item or 2. What does it have to do with love? What does it have to do with...Joey? COMPLETE
1. I Live Again

Hello! I'm back again. Man I really need to update my stories instead of always starting new ones. Oh well this one I couldn't resist typing up. I know it's a horrible thing to do...but I came up with this idea during church (I'm Catholic). You know cause being gay is forbidden and all....*sigh* oh well. I hope you all like it. Please review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Gi Oh. But if I did there would be some major changes. Like throwing a certain brown-headed girl off of a cliff and watching her scream as she twitch and die...oh sorry I got carried away. By the way this is a Yaoi. Don't like don't read.  
  
Chapter One: I Live again. ************************************************************************ Egypt. It was a stormy day. Sand whipped around anything that stood in its path. Many archeologists were on a site digging in this horrible weather. Seto Kaiba himself had hired them all.  
  
"Dig you buffoons! Who ever finds it will get...I don't know...a raise...just dig! FIND IT!" Seto screamed at the digging men.  
  
They had been digging for 5 days now. Most workers had lost hope that there was anything to be found and that Seto Kaiba had gone insane.  
  
"I've found something!" An older worker hollered across to Seto.  
  
Seto pushed all of the workers out of his way and ran over to the man. The worker had pulled out a large brief case like box with ancient Egyptian markings painted onto it.  
  
"What do they mean?" Seto asked.  
  
"I can distinguish only part of it. Forbidden Love." The old man said.  
  
Seto pushed the worker aside and opened the box. A large golden belt lay there. It was simple and plain. The only things on it that caught Seto's eye were the large ruby on the front and the eye on the back.  
  
"That's it...the Millennium Belt...just as Isis foretold." Seto closed the box and started to carry it away. "Go home. You 're all dismissed." Seto called a helicopter.  
  
The chopper arrived minutes later, taking Seto and the Millennium Belt back to Domino.  
  
A day later the chopper landed in a helicopter space behind Seto's mansion.  
  
He gripped the box as he walked into his house and into his room.  
  
"Now damn you Isis! I went through all this trouble. What is this thing for anyway?" Seto took the shiny belt and placed it around his waist. He looked in the mirror. "Well at least it doesn't look half bad."  
  
"Seto your home!" Mokuba ran into the room. "You found it! It's about time! Does it have a spirit? Ooo can I touch it?"  
  
"Oh no hands off. Did anyone important call while I was away?"  
  
Mokuba nodded and took out a slip of paper.  
  
"Yep! Now lets see... Isis, the doctor, and Joey." Mokuba said cheerfully.  
  
"Joey? The mutt Joey? Why?" Seto asked in astonishment.  
  
"It was just a message. It said it's all your fault."  
  
Seto's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I'll...call...them back...later...I need to shower..." Seto ran into the bathroom.  
  
'No he wouldn't have. I couldn't have pushed the stupid mutt that far. Damn!' Seto thought as he undressed and got into the shower. 'The puppy deserves nothing of the sort. I don't care if I hate him.'  
  
2 Hours later. Joey's P.O.V.  
  
That bastard. It's his fault I'm dieing. Damn if blood only flowed faster. A few moments ago...when full darkness hit...I slashed my wrists. Now I'm just waiting for the sweet sorrow of death. I'm waiting until the fat lady sings.  
  
Well I'm glad I can put something funny into my eulogy when I'm in a casket.  
  
It's Seto Kaiba's fault. Dragging me slowly into the mad depression. Damn it come on Joey! DIE ALREADY!  
  
I stab myself in the stomach and sit up long enough to pull out the knife. And then I fall over.  
  
The last thing I see are headlights to a car perhaps. And then slowly I nod off into my everlasting sleep.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
I quickly took my shower, dressed, and drove off to find Joey. Hopefully the deed hasn't been committed yet.  
  
After 2 hours of driving I see him on the sidewalk in the park.  
  
His eyes were open when I pulled up. And he was lying in a pool of blood, which was streaming in all directions over the sidewalk.  
  
When I got to his side his eyes were closed. He was...dead. My eyes watered. Joey...what have I done?  
  
I grasp his bloody body in my arms. And then I hear a voice.  
  
'Seto I'm a spirit from the Millennium Item you inquired earlier. Don't ask questions. Just open your heart to him...accept Joey as your friend. I will enter him and he will live again.' The spirit said.  
  
'Open my heart?'  
  
'I told you not to ask questions. Just open your heart and accept the boy...as your friend.'  
  
Seto tried. He hugged the body even tighter.  
  
"Joey, you are...my friend."  
  
"Seto..." Joey moaned and hugged him back.  
  
Seto looked around him where the blood had been. Nothing...nothing at all. Not even the slightest trace of blood.  
  
'Joey will be fine. He just won't remember anyone but you for a while. I'm going to be living inside him for a while. Helping him keep himself alive.' The spirit said.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'I am Jono. That is all you need to know. And that's all I remember. I also understand that you and Joey weren't friends. Get over it.' Jono sighed. 'I'd better be off now ta ta.'  
  
Jono stopped talking.  
  
"Seto, are you there?" Joey was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. I thought you left this world for a moment there, little puppy."  
  
The 2 boys gripped each other.  
  
"Wait...Am I a dog?"  
  
Seto laughed.  
  
"It's...puppy is just...a pet name." Seto helped Joey up.  
  
Joey gripped his head.  
  
"Seto, why can't I remember anything? All I know is you." Joey touched Seto's cheek.  
  
"That's all you need to know...well, I guess I'm supposed to care for you. Come on now." Seto helped Joey to his car.  
  
'This is all too weird. The belt, Jono, me helping Joey. Wait until I get a hold of that bitch, Isis. She's got some big time explaining to do.' Seto thought.  
  
Seto put Joey into the passenger seat and he got into the drivers seat. Seto started the car and drove off.  
  
"Seto, I'm scared." Joey grabbed Seto's free hand.  
  
'Argh...what is this? His pitiful side.' Seto thought.  
  
"I'm here it's alright." Seto comforted him.  
  
Joey thought for a moment.  
  
"Seto, will I have to sleep alone?"  
  
Seto almost choked and screamed HELL YEAH. But Joey's little puppy dog eyes made him sigh.  
  
"No, you can sleep with me."  
  
'Hopefully he won't remember.'  
  
Seto drove up at his mansion and they got out. He grabbed Joey from the passenger seat and took him inside.  
  
"Seto I think I can manage to walk on my own." Joey said, as the 2 boys got halfway up the stairs.  
  
Seto blushed slightly and put the boy down. Joey walked beside him now.  
  
They got to Seto's room and Joey ran in a rush to jump on the bed.  
  
"Is it only you who sleeps in here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Joey looked around.  
  
"Then why is it so big?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
'This little sweet act might end up making me have a fetish for him...Oh what!?! Why in the hell did I just think that? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' Seto mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Don't know. I'm going to change. Stay here." Seto grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt and walked over to the bathroom connected to Seto's room.  
  
'Is he gone?' A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Joey said out loud.  
  
'Shhhh...just think what your going to say. I'm Jono. I live in your head.' Jono said.  
  
'I'm Joey. How did you get in my head?'  
  
'I'm a spirit. But don't tell Kaiba. Pretend you're clueless. Oh and I guess I deserve a little thanks for bringing you back from the dead.'  
  
'I remember moving towards the light, but not fully getting there. Why did I die?'  
  
Jono sighed.  
  
'You tried to kill yourself. Look I don't want to burden you anymore. Just get some sleep.' Jono stopped talking.  
  
Seto came back out in his pj's.  
  
"You ok?" Seto asked the quite dazed Joey.  
  
"Oh...yes. Do you have something I can sleep in?" Joey asked.  
  
Seto handed him a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Joey changed in the bathroom and came back out. Seto was lying on the bed.  
  
"I hope I'm not bothering you." Joey said.  
  
'Well I can't let him sleep alone.' Seto thought.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Joey lay down by Seto.  
  
"Nite." Joey turned to face Seto.  
  
"Night."  
  
They both fell asleep.  
  
Well that was the first chapter of my brand new story. I hope all of the readers like it. Oh and I'll remind you, please review. Flames are accepted if you don't like it. I just want to know how to improve on my writing. Anyways...thanks for reading. See you soon ( 


	2. All I Want Is You

Well this my second chapter. I'm trying to update this story as fast as possible. Sorry If I end up being late sometimes. The whole story is done in my notebook but I've yet to type it all up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, but I will buy them out! Just kidding)  
  
Chapter 2: All I Want Is You  
  
The beating, the torturing.  
  
"Die you little brat." A rather large blond man screamed.  
  
He was raping and beating Joey.  
  
"J...stop...l...eave me alone!"  
  
Joey woke up screaming.  
  
This woke up Seto also.  
  
"Joey. Joey. Calm down. You were just having a nightmare." Seto patted Joey on the back.  
  
Joey thrust himself into Seto's arms, gripping him. Seto could feel his heart beating fast.  
  
"He raped me. The man in my dream. I'm scared help me."  
  
Seto gripped Joey.  
  
"It's ok...I'm here."  
  
'I feel like a mother comforting her child.' Seto groaned softly.  
  
Joey started to whimper...then he started to cry softly.  
  
"Shhhh..."Seto slightly rocked Joey.  
  
Joey climbed into Seto's lap and kept his head on Seto's chest.  
  
'He's so defenseless. Nothing like the Joey I knew. May be he's been keeping this all inside.'  
  
"I know why I killed myself now." Joey blurted out.  
  
"Wait how do you know about killing yourself?" Seto was shocked, he wasn't supposed to remember.  
  
Joey choked. He had almost forgotten that Jono told him to say nothing of him to Seto.  
  
"Well I was walking towards the white light. I...err...guessed I killed myself." Joey lied.  
  
"You did. It was my fault."  
  
Joey felt a drop fall on his cheek.  
  
'He's...crying?' Joey thought as he looked up at Seto.  
  
Seto had his head down and tears were dripping onto Joey's face.  
  
"Seto...I killed myself. It's not your fault." Joey tried to comfort him.  
  
Seto continued to cry.  
  
"Shhhh..." Joey used his thumb to wipe the tears off of Seto's face.  
  
Seto looked at Joey. Joey brushed the hair out of Seto's face and moved closer to him.  
  
"Joey..." Seto whispered.  
  
Joey moved in and brushed his lips on Seto's. Seto's eyes were wide as the blonde passionately kissed him.  
  
Joey pulled away.  
  
"Oh...Gomen Seto...please forgive me." Joey moved off of Seto and turned his head downwards.  
  
Seto was too shocked to speak. He touched his lips with his fingers and looked up at the blonde.  
  
'He doesn't know what he's doing, he can't.' Seto sighed.  
  
"Seto please forgive me." Joey cried again.  
  
"Don't cry...it's alright." Seto said.  
  
"I just...you helped me a lot today...I don't want to see you cry." Joey made eye contact with Seto and quickly looked away.  
  
"Kissing me won't help." Seto turned his head down.  
  
"Then what will?" Joey moved over to Seto and wiped the tears from Seto's eyes with his thumb.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Lets go back to bed." Seto lay back down on the bed with his back facing Joey.  
  
Joey moved farther away from Seto and lay back down.  
  
'What have I done?' Joey thought as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
Seto turned over and looked at the sleeping Joey.  
  
'Why did he have to do that? I can't sleep now. Today was just weird. First the Millennium Item, then Joey died, and then the spirit brought him back to life. This is all to weird.' Seto went to get out of bed.  
  
He felt his arm being grabbed.  
  
"Don't leave." Joey's eyes were wide open.  
  
"Well get up and come with me." Seto pulled Joey's arm.  
  
Unfortunately Joey was lighter than Seto thought and he pulled him to hard.  
  
Joey was flung on top of Seto as they hit the ground. Joey got up and scurried to get off of Seto. They both quickly got up.  
  
"I think I pulled to hard." Seto walked out of the room.  
  
Joey ran to his side.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Watch T.V. What else? It seems like neither of us can sleep." Seto sat on the couch, followed by Joey.  
  
Seto flipped through the channels.  
  
'What a sudden change in attitudes? First, he didn't want to talk to me and he seemed mad. Now he's talking and he seems nice.' Joey thought.  
  
'He just freaked out about your little kiss.' Jono was back.  
  
'How do you know about that?' Joey was frustrated.  
  
'I'm part of you. It's ok. It just made me wish Seth was with me.'  
  
Joey tilted his head to the side.  
  
'Seth? Who's that?'  
  
Joey could feel Jono's sudden sadness.  
  
'My one true love. Back in Egypt. We were sealed in Millennium Items 5000 years ago because our kind of love was forbidden.'  
  
Joey could now see the other blonde and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Joey went to comfort him.  
  
'So for being gay you got separated from him for life? That's harsh.' Joey put his arm around Jono.  
  
"Not for life. He's locked in a Millennium Item also. I need you Joey. If you can separate the 2 items, I can be with Seth again. Please help.' Jono looked up at Joey.  
  
'That doesn't seem to hard, just got to separate 2 items...'  
  
Jono stopped him.  
  
'It's not that easy. Joey, how do you feel about Seto?'  
  
Boy wasn't that the question of the day.  
  
'Well I don't know. He's my friend I guess.'  
  
Jono smiled.  
  
'May be if you'd wake up you'd see how he was staring at you.'  
  
Joey quickly cut off contact with Jono to look at Seto.  
  
Jono was right Seto was staring at him.  
  
"Anyone home?" Seto laughed.  
  
"Sorry I was just...thinking."  
  
Seto smirked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Joey hesitated. Seto moved closer.  
  
"About what?" Seto asked again.  
  
Joey said the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
"You." Joey quickly covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
Seto's eyes were wide, but as always, emotionless.  
  
"Is that so? Why?"  
  
"Well there isn't much else to think about. All I know is you." Joey made that up as quickly as he possibly could.  
  
A small smirk appeared on Seto's face as both boys locked eyes.  
  
"You're really nothing like the old Joey. Where did you hide him?"  
  
Joey had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Was something wrong with me then?"  
  
"The only things you thought about were food and hating me." Seto said.  
  
Joey laughed.  
  
"I don't see how I can hate you...you've...been so nice to me."  
  
Seto shook his head.  
  
"I don't normally act this way in front of people. It's hard to explain. I have 2 sides to myself I guess."  
  
'Why am I telling him this?' Seto mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Well...err...do you like my 'side' now?" Joey asked.  
  
"I do." Seto moved even closer to Joey.  
  
'What am I doing? Fight it Seto, don't do anything to him. He's been through a lot today.'  
  
"Seto are you ok?" Joey stared at him.  
  
Seto cleared his head and resume staring at the blonde.  
  
Seto's arm snaked around Joey's waist.  
  
"Joey, do you mind...if I...hold you?"  
  
Joey looked at him strangely.  
  
'He never asked before.'  
  
"If you want to." Joey wasn't really sure what to do or say to the taller brunette.  
  
Seto took Joey in his arms and Joey managed to climb up on Seto's lap.  
  
"By why?" Joey was confused. He looked up at Seto.  
  
"I just...need to hold someone." Seto became quiet.  
  
'See this is the forbidden love I was talking about. Seto obviously likes you.' Jono was again butting into Joey's business.  
  
'He just wanted to hold me.'  
  
Jono wanted to laugh.  
  
'You really have no clue what he's really doing. He wants to be near you.'  
  
Seto talking cut in their conversation.  
  
"Am I bothering you?" Seto asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Joey suddenly felt Seto's fingers on his stomach. He started to stroke Joey's chest.  
  
"Seto that tickles." Joey laughed.  
  
Seto did it again.  
  
"So...you are ticklish." Seto kept on tickling him.  
  
"Seto...stop...I'm going...to ...wet myself...Please...I'll...do.... anything." Joey laughed harder.  
  
Seto stopped when he heard the word 'ANYTHING'.  
  
"Anything eh?" Seto snickered. He pinned Joey down by holding his wrists  
  
Joey had no clue what was going on. He was even laughing.  
  
Seto leaned over to Joey's face. Joey started to feel Seto's warm breathing on his lips. Joey opened his eyes to see Seto directly over him...and his lips were extremely close to his own.  
  
"I have the urge to do something incredibly stupid." Seto pushed Joey into a passionate kiss.  
  
Sorry I had to go and cut it off there. I like to leave people with cliffhangers sometimes. Please review! Thanks for Reading! BYE BYE! ( 


	3. Love You Until I Wake

Hello one and all. I'm back again...but who wants to talk to me you just want to hear the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Yu Gi Oh.  
  
This is a yaoi.  
  
Lemon in this chapter beware for the warning.  
  
Chapter 3: Love You Until I Wake  
  
Seto licked Joey's lips and begged for a taste of his mouth. Joey gave him the entrance he desired and Seto's tongue slipped past Joey's lips and explored his mouth.  
  
Joey let out a pleasured moan. Seto pulled away slowly.  
  
"What was that for?" Joey asked.  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
"I think I like you." Seto kissed Joey again.  
  
Scene,Joey being naughty  
  
Joey's hands slipped down to Seto's pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them. But before Seto knew what Joey was doing Joey had started to pump his arousal.  
  
"Joey..." Seto moaned.  
  
By now there was cum all over both of them and Seto found someway to make Joey stop.  
  
"Stop Joey."  
  
Joey pulled his head away.  
  
"If you really insist on doing something lets go get cleaned up." Seto got off of Joey and helped him up.  
  
"A bath?"  
  
Seto's fingers circulated on Joey's chest.  
  
"Only if you'll take one with me." Seto dragged Joey up to his bathroom and closed the door.  
  
LEMON SCENE  
  
Seto started the water in his large tub. He took his shirt off and then became embarrassed.  
  
'What if he's bigger than me?' Seto looked at Joey and he was fully undressed.  
  
Joey walked over to him.  
  
"What's wrong? You changed your mind didn't you." Joey asked sadly.  
  
"No nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Seto took his pants and boxers off. He kissed Joey.  
  
"Ok I was beginning to get worried."  
  
Seto got in the tub and put Joey between his legs.  
  
"Joey I might have to get you a turtle neck after tonight." Seto kissed Joey's neck and bit it a couple of times.  
  
Seto's hands slipped down to Joey's erection. He stroked it. Causing Joey to moan. Then Seto pumped it. Joey's back arched slightly.  
  
"You know we could do it right here." Seto kissed along Joey's jaw line.  
  
"Seto...just take me." Joey moaned.  
  
Seto turned Joey over, where his back was pinned to the tub. Seto licked his lips.  
  
'Joey, you know this will hurt right?"  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
Seto took his finger and put it into Joey's entrance.  
  
Joey winced.  
  
"Please...go on." Joey moaned as Seto stuck a second finger in.  
  
Joey's back arched.  
  
Seto put a third finger in and tears fell down Joey's cheeks.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
"No. Please do it."  
  
Seto put his erection into Joey's entrance and move in and out slowly.  
  
"S...Seto!" Joey screamed.  
  
*2 HOURS LATER CHILDREN IT IS SAFE TO LOOK BOW*  
  
Joey and Seto were lying on the bed after doing it for the 3rd time.  
  
Sweat poured from their bodies. Seto was gripping Joey.  
  
"I never knew I could love someone so much." Joey said.  
  
Seto breathed deeply.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
Both slipped off into sleep.  
  
AND SHALL YOU BE AWAKENED.  
  
Joey woke up and looked at his surroundings.  
  
'Where...where am I? Last thing I remember is killing myself.' Joey thought.  
  
He felt someone holding him and realized that it was Seto and they were both naked.  
  
He tried to get out of bed as fast as he could, but a sharp pain met him ( u know where) and he fell onto the floor.  
  
'Seto raped me.' He couldn't move. The pain was unbearable.  
  
"Joey, is that you?" Joey heard Seto say.  
  
'But I killed myself.'  
  
"Joey, why are you on the floor?" Joey saw Seto appear above him.  
  
"Get away from me." Joey tried to back away.  
  
Tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Joey, what's wrong with you?" Seto got out of bed and walked over to Joey.  
  
"How could you? You...You...raped me!" Joey screamed and more tears streamed down him cheeks. "Heartless bastard!"  
  
Joey threw the nearest lamp at Seto. It missed.  
  
'His memories are back. Just like that. Everything's gone.' Seto sat back on the bed and sighed.  
  
"I didn't rape you, puppy. You consented to it."  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
"The last thing I remember is dying! I would never let you touch me!" Joey screamed.  
  
'Joey stop it! You did consent to it.' Jono tried to reason with Joey.  
  
'Who the hell are you?'  
  
'I'm a spirit. Look calm down. I'll explain everything later.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Joey took a deep breath.  
  
"I want to go home." Joey crossed his arms. "But for some reason I feel like someone fucked the living daylights out of me and I can't seem to get up. Can I get a little help?"  
  
Joey said it as calmly as he could at the time but he still sounded mad as hell.  
  
Seto got up and placed Joey onto the bed. He sighed over to his drawer and gave Joey a pair of his boxers.  
  
Joey ignored the pain and put them on.  
  
"Joey, just please let me explain..." Seto started.  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
"Look just call someone to pick me up. And neither of us will speak a word of this. Ok?" Joey said coldly.  
  
Seto nodded. He handed Joey a shirt and he quickly put it on.  
  
"I'll call Yugi for you." Seto walked out of the door.  
  
"You do that." Joey growled.  
  
'What the hell am I doing with a spirit inside me? I don't have a Millennium Item.'  
  
'Damn it Joey I told you I'd explain it later.' Jono fussed.  
  
' You'd better be able to answer a lot of questions then.'  
  
Seto walked back into the room.  
  
"I called him. He's on his way." Seto walked over to Joey. "Do you want me to carry you there?"  
  
Joey pushed him away.  
  
"I can get up myself." Joey tried to get up and he fell to the ground.  
  
Seto shook his head.  
  
"Too bad. I'm helping." Seto picked Joey up and brought him downstairs. He put Joey on the couch. "Good bye, mutt."  
  
Seto went back up stairs.  
  
In about 10 minutes there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Joey hollered.  
  
The door cracked and then opened all the way. Yugi and Yami were standing there.  
  
"Joey, are you ok?" Yugi ran up to Joey.  
  
"Yeah I think so. Thanks to someone." Joey looked up at the top of the stairs where Seto was standing. "I can't walk. Yami can you help me a bit?"  
  
Yami nodded and picked Joey up. They walked out of the door.  
  
Seto watched Joey leave. He soon felt himself being pulled by his arm into his room.  
  
"What the...Isis! How did you get in here?" Isis was staring at him.  
  
She smacked his face.  
  
"You dumb ass! You let him go! Why?" Isis screamed.  
  
"He was going to have a cow. He doesn't remember me. Isis, I don't understand."  
  
Isis sighed.  
  
"I know all about how Joey was brought back to life by Jono. Don't ask. That was supposed to happen. It made you see how much you really like him. Now we have to make him see how much he really likes you."  
  
Seto shook his head.  
  
"What does it matter if we fall in love?"  
  
"It's complicated to explain. If you 2 don't fall in love for real, all the spirits of the Millennium Items will die. Your belt...it's 2 items...not one. The Millennium Brooch is the ruby on the front. The actual belt is the other. Only when both of you truly fall in love you can pull them apart. Then Seth, the high priest, will be released."  
  
"Why us?"  
  
"Jono and Seth were lovers back in Egypt. But being homosexual was forbidden so they were locked away in Millennium Items. But a spell was put on them. When 2 mortals much like themselves fall in love, they can pull apart the items and set Seth and Jono free again, to love forever. Otherwise all the spirits of the items are doomed."  
  
Seto was in awe.  
  
"So the fate of all the spirits...rests in our hands?" Seto stuttered.  
  
"Yes, but you mustn't tell Joey."  
  
"I think I understand, Isis."  
  
In the blink of an eye Isis was gone.  
  
"Joey...my heart aches for your love." Seto said.  
  
He had to get Joey back...but how....  
  
He got an idea. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello Marik speaking."  
  
Again I leave you a lovely cliffhanger. Sorry about that. ( Please review and I thank you all for reading! Ta Ta! ( 


	4. Almost Like A Nut House

Sorry about the long wait. I guess I get bored to easy. I'm trying to do a lot of updating on my stories this week, since I have it off of school. Never know...I might start another story. Well I'll shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh. Never will.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi story. If you don't know what that means I suggest you find out before you read it.  
  
Ps: There's not a lot of cursing in the one...thats only cause my parents walk around and sometimes watch me type.  
  
Chapter 4: Almost Like A Nut House  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Marik...this is Seto Kaiba. I have a job for you and Malik. I'll pay you both handsomely." Seto said into the phone.  
  
"You said the magic words. What is it you want me to do?" Marik would do anything for money.  
  
"Kidnap Joey Wheeler. That shouldn't be to hard for you right?" Seto said.  
  
"Easy. Where do you want him?" Marik acted like Seto was a perv.  
  
"My place. Knock him out for a couple of days. Got it?" Seto asked.  
  
"I do." He with an odd tone.  
  
"Oh...and no funny business along the way. I hope you know what I mean." Seto was aggrivated.  
  
"Darn..." Marik hung up after a few seconds.  
  
'Now all I have to do is wait.' Seto sat down on his couch.  
  
*Yugi's House*  
  
"Joey are you ok...I mean what happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey didn't know what to say. Yes...he was mad at Kaiba...but he didn't what to tell Yugi and Yami what had happened.  
  
'Joey...let me take over. I can make up something quicker than you can.' Jono came back at a good time this time.  
  
'Ok spirit boy, but you'd better explain all this to me.' Joey didn't like the spirit very much already.  
  
Joey let Jono take over. There wasn't much of a difference in appearance, except the eyes. They were deeper than before. Yugi didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Kaiba, found me somewhere all beat up. He helped me a bit. I guess I have to thank him for that." Jono said.  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami just stared at him.  
  
//Yugi thats not Joey.// Yami whispered to his hikari through their mind link.  
  
/What do you mean it's not Joey. Yami I think you've finally cracked./ Yugi laughed through the link.  
  
//No he's giving off the kind of energy and ancient spirit gives off.//  
  
/What are you talking about? Joey doesn't have a Millennium Item./  
  
//Trust me on this one. It's a spirit. Just play along with him.//  
  
Yugi and Yami returned to Jono.  
  
"Hey Yami...do you mind doing a little bit of healing over here? I'm sore." Jono squirmed only causing more pain.  
  
Yami got up and healed Joey.  
  
Joey took back control over his body.  
  
"Thanks for sa...getting me back here and all...but I really need to get home." Joey stood up and was glad that there was no pain.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami who nodded.  
  
"Well ok...as long as you feel better. Make sure and call if you need anything." Yugi said.  
  
"Ok Yug. Thanks for all your help." Joey waved and walked out the door.  
  
"That was wierd." Yugi said and they both nodded.  
  
*Joey Is About 10 Minutes From Home*  
  
'Ok Spirit Boy open your mouth and spill it.' Joey told Jono.  
  
'My name is Jono....' Jono stopped. 'Wait someone's coming.'  
  
Joey looked to his right and saw 2 blonds coming down the sidewalk.  
  
'Oh crap.' Joey thought.  
  
"Hey Joey. How have you been?" Marik asked.  
  
"Oh...fine. Since you 2 morons took over my MIND!" Joey screamed.  
  
Marik and Malik walked over to Joey and breathed down his neck.  
  
"Joey will you be so kind as to come with us?" Malik batted his eyes at Joey.  
  
"Get away from me, bakas." Joey pushed them away.  
  
Marik grabbed Joey's arms and held them behind his back.  
  
"Come with us. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Malik held Joey's arms now and Marik held out the Millennium Rod.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME." Joey squirmed.  
  
His brain underwent pressure...and a lot of it.  
  
"Remember I told you. You could do this the easy way or the hard way." Marik laughed.  
  
Joey passed out.  
  
He woke up in an unfamiliar room. Joey sat up and looked around.  
  
'Where am I?' He thought.  
  
The room had no windows, no air vents, and no closets. Just a door.  
  
Joey walked up to the door and turned the knob. Locked.  
  
Nothing but a bed and no means of escape.  
  
Joey sat back down on the bed and rubbed his head.  
  
'Last thing I remember is Marik and Malik torchering me.' Joey thought.  
  
All of the sudden Joey heard the door open and then close and lock.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see the one and only Seto Kaiba.  
  
"You..." Joey growled. "Get away from me."  
  
Joey backed up and ended up falling off the bed.  
  
Seto just kept walking towards him and stopped right before he got to him.  
  
"You still don't believe that you concented to it do you?" Seto asked.  
  
"No...as a matter of fact I don't." Joey stood up and faced Seto. "Now if you don't mind let me outta here."  
  
"I can't let you do that. I can't let you go on thinking that I did this to you."  
  
Joey tried to walk past Seto but Seto pushed himback.  
  
"Take off your shirt." Seto commanded.  
  
"Oh no not again. You're not going to get me again." Joey crossed his arms.  
  
Seto grunted.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to you...I just want to show you something." Seto said calmly.  
  
"Look whatever. As long as you let me outta here soon." Joey took off his shirt.  
  
Either Yami didn't know what he was doing or he missed a spot big time because there were bite marks on Joey's chest.  
  
"See." Seto stood there.  
  
"You're stupider than you look. This only proves that you DID rape me." Joey laughed.  
  
"You never did let me finnish." Seto took off his shirt to hickeys on his chest.  
  
"I did. We did." Joey stuttered and stumbled into Seto's arms.  
  
"Now can I hold you without you killing me." Seto looked down at him.  
  
Joey nodded. He looked up into Seto's eyes as Seto hugged him. They weren't the eyes all his friends had come to know and love...but they were filled with love and devotion.  
  
"You really do love me." Joey put his head into Seto's chest and started to cry.  
  
"Your right...I do."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well thats it for that chapter. So they admitted their love for eachother. But what's this thing about pulling the 2 items apart? Well you'll have to find out when I post the next chapter won't you? Thank you all for reading. Please review! I LOVE ALL THE READERS! *Blows kisses and waves* Laters! 


	5. Love Knows No Gender

I'm tired of reading stories...so I'm typing up as much as I can this week.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, so don't sue me or anything crazy like that.  
  
Warning:Yaoi. If you don't know what it is I suggest you find out before you read. It will you you a hellva lot of good. And it might save your sanity.  
  
Ps: Read the bottom of the chapter. :)  
  
Chapter 5: Love Knows No Gender  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Seto picked Joey up and carried him bridal style out of the escapeless room. Joey was sobbing into Seto's shirt.  
  
"Do you think I'm weak for crying like this?" Joey asked as Seto laid him on the couch and sat down by him.  
  
"Do you think it was smart for me to let Marik and Malik kidnap you? I bet both of our answer are the same." Seto smirked at his sobbing love.  
  
Joey sat up and looked at Seto again.  
  
"You really must have wanted me bad enough to let 2 psycopaths kidnap me." Joey laughed.  
  
"I did...and I still do." Seto leaned in closer to Joey's face.  
  
Joey's heart pounded. Was Seto going to kiss him?  
  
Seto pressed their lips together. It took a moment for them to seek out the rythem of the kiss, but they got it down. Seto licked Joey's bottom lip and begged to taste his sweet mouth.  
  
Joey was surprised that the great Seto Kaiba would even ask for permission to do something. He gladly gave Seto the entrance he longed for. Seto slipped his tongue into Joey's mouth and explored every inch of it.  
  
Joey was the first to pull away.  
  
'Damn that oxygen.' Seto wanted another taste.  
  
"That felt wierd..." Joey trailed off. "Lets do it again."  
  
Seto pulled Joey back for another taste. He enjoyed the way Joey tasted. The flavor of his mouth was mostly chocolate, but some cinnamon.  
  
Joey pulled back for more air.  
  
"My dad is going to kill me. He's a huge homophobe. He'll kill me." Joey held his head.  
  
"Is there something about your dad that I should know?" Seto asked.  
  
"I'm not well liked around the house...I mean...he's always drunk...and he finds some way to blame it on me." Joey sighed.  
  
"Did he rape you?" Seto ran his fingers through Joey's blonde locks.  
  
"He...I..." Joey looked as if he was going to hurl right there.  
  
Seto grasped him.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I would have known before I wouldn't have had sex with you."  
  
Joey felt tears dripping onto his cheeks.  
  
"I don't like seeing you cry." Joey sat up and wiped Seto's tears away with his index finger.  
  
"I used to be able to hold it all in. Now...I can't help but be emotional. My stepfather always told me that emotions were for the weak. Now I see...how much I could have benefited from them...if I had had them before." Seto whimpered.  
  
'He's so fragile. I liked the tough Seto better.'  
  
Joey smirked.  
  
"Snap out of it Moneybags before I knock your brains out." Joey tugged softly on the brunette's shirt.  
  
"Careful mutt." Seto looked up at him. "I'm still more powerful than you are."  
  
Seto glared down at him in an almost...cute kind of way.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me if your life depended on it." Joey laughed.  
  
Seto's eyes softened a bit and he looked down on Joey.  
  
"You're right." He touched Joey's jawbone and traced down it to Joey's neck.  
  
He leaned in and brushed his lips on Joey's neck. Seto started to kiss up and down it. He soon pulled back and gazed into those honey brown eyes that he loved so.  
  
"What is our love like?" Joey asked.  
  
Seto smirked.  
  
"It's like X-Files meets Vampire Princess Miyu at a coffee shop for espresso on a double date with The Excorsist and Carrie." Seto laughed.  
  
"Oh the great Seto Kaiba can crack a joke. I'm surprised." Joey laughed.  
  
"Isn't that what our love is like?" Seto said calmly. "Crazy yet satisfying inthe end?"  
  
"You're right. I guess that wasn't a joke. You know I was wondering...how long was I sleeping for in there?" Joey asked.  
  
"A week."  
  
"A week. Damn..." Joey rubbed his stomach." No wonder I'm so hungry."  
  
Seto smiled.  
  
"The kitchen's open. Eat whatever you like."  
  
Before Seto could finnish Joey had already dashed out and was well on his way to the kitchen. Seto followed him. He was already eating a huge bowl of cereal.  
  
"Mhis Ms Mood." Joey talked while he ate.  
  
"Swallow your food before you talk, puppy. What will I do if you die on me?"  
  
"Kill yourself?" Joey asked after chewing and swallowing his enormous bite of food.  
  
"Probably. Oh...that reminds me. Later on I need to talk to you about something very serious." Seto's voice sounded serious.  
  
'I hope he's not planning to have sex with me.' Joey thought.  
  
"Well...ok...if you insist." Joey continued eating.  
  
Seto just sat there and watched his precious puppy eat his heart out.  
  
'Wait how many bowls was that? 6? Damn.' Seto thought.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well that was it. Is anyone wondering where I got the phrase "It's like X- Files meets Vampire Princess Miyu at a coffee shop for espresso on a double date with The Excorsist and Carrie."? Well I've got a contest. If anyone can tell me where I got it from I'll write them a Yu Gi Oh fan fic of their choice. Just post what you think in your review. Thanks for reading! Please Review. 


	6. Noise

Ok Rami chan got named the place where I got the phase. So if you're still reading my e-mail address is on my user lookup thing just send me an e-mail telling me what people you want paired up for a story. If you don't e-mail me I'll pick the second runner up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or anything else mentioned in this story. (cept the story that is)  
  
Warning: Yaoi. Find out what it means before you read for the sake of your own sanity. Some mild language.  
  
Chapter 6: Noise  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Seto is still watching Joey eat. He's on the 8th bowl now.  
  
"Ah...I'm full." Joey patted his stomach.  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
"Can we talk now?" Seto asked.  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Lets go upstairs." Seto pulled Joey upstairs and sat him on the bed.  
  
Seto opened an old box and pulled out the shinny gold belt. He brought it over to Joey.  
  
"This is the Millennium Belt right?" Joey asked.  
  
Seto had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"How do you know about it?" Seto asked.  
  
"Spirit Boy over here told me." Joey tapped himself on the head.  
  
"Spirit Boy?"  
  
"My name is Jono." Jono had taken over Joey.  
  
"Ah...I remember you."  
  
"So I should let you and Joey get back to pulling the belt apart?" Jono asked.  
  
"Wait...I thought you said that you forgot everything." Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Err...Joey's getting cranky...got to go...bye." Joey was back.  
  
Seto stared at Joey for a moment to make sure it was really him.  
  
"Joey...I really...need to ask...you a serious...question." Seto was very nervous. "Do you like me?...Or has this...all been a...silly game."  
  
Joey thought for a moment. He didn't know what to say to that question.  
  
'Do I like him? Do I care?' Joey thought. 'No...I don't like him...I think I love him.'  
  
"No..."Joey said causing Seto's head to droop. "I don't like you. I love you."  
  
Just saying that caused Joey's entire body to shiver.  
  
Seto perked up.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes...I do. I never did know what it feels like to even be liked until I lost my memories and met you the way I should have." Joey latched on to the C.E.O.  
  
Seto hugged back. He enjoyed having his little puppy wrapped up in his arms.  
  
Joey pulled away and sniffled a bit. He grabbed the belt and handed it to Seto.  
  
"Pull." Joey commanded.  
  
They barely twisted and the 2 pieces were pulled apart.  
  
"Wow that took a lot of effort." Seto looked at his belt.  
  
"It's pretty." Joey tossed his ruby into the air. "It would make a great baseball."  
  
"He watch it." A blond haired boy appeared beside Joey.  
  
"Jono?" Joey asked.  
  
"Thats my name." The 2 other boys stared at Jono. "What? The pharoh can do it why can't I?" Jono shrugged.  
  
'Finally you let me out of that horrid place.' Seto heard a voice in his head.  
  
'Seth I presume?' Seto asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'What no thanks?'  
  
The spirit didn't answer. Instead he appeared beside Seto.  
  
Jono and Seth looked at eachother for a moment, then Seth spoke up.  
  
"Jono Bed Now." Both spirits ran out of the room and a door shut in the room next to them.  
  
"You can use the room by this one." Seto hollered.  
  
Moans started coming from the room.  
  
Joey scratched his head.  
  
"5000 years and all they have to say to eachother is Jono Bed now." Joey laughed.  
  
"I..." Screams started to come from the room. " Let s get out of here."  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
He and Seto went down to the living room.  
  
*Yugi's House*  
  
Everyone but Seto and Joey are there.  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I have no clue. All he said is that he was going home." Yugi said.  
  
"Do you think Kaiba got him again?" Yami asked.  
  
Everyone but Yami and Yugi were confused.  
  
"Again?" They all asked in unison.  
  
"Nevermind. Everyone go check at his house again. Yugi and I have to go and see someone."  
  
Yugi nodded at his yami and they drove to Seto's mansion.  
  
Yami stood in front of the large door and rang the doorbell. It sounded throughout the entire mansion.  
  
No answer. Yami swung the door open to see a blond and brunette on the couch making out.  
  
Yami covered Yugi's eyes.  
  
"That is very inapropriate." Yami said. "Where are Kaiba and Joey?"  
  
"That is Joey and Kaiba." Yugi ripped Yami's hands away from his face.  
  
"No we're up here." A voice said.  
  
Yugi and Yami both looked up to the top of the staircase.  
  
Seto was coming down. Joey started to...but he tripped, rolled down the stairs, and landed on his butt.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
That was it! YAY for me! I've been typing so much! Well I'll shut up now. The rest of the chapters are prolly going to be fights between Seto, Seth, Jono, and Joey.  
  
Ps: Seth and Jono are always horney!  
  
Thanks for reading! Love ya! Bye bye! 


	7. My House, My Life

Back again. I've seen 2 movies this week. Dicky Roberts and Cheaper by the Dozen. I highly recomend them...but now I'm going to sound like a big movie person so I'll let you read the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or anything else mentioned in the story(cept the story that is)  
  
Warning: Yaoi. If you don't know what that means I suggest you find out for you read it please, for your sanity. Mild language. Seto and Joey swearing.  
  
Chapter 7: My House, My Life  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi is staring at the 4 people.  
  
"Is there something we should know?" Yami asked while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.  
  
"I have a yami and Seto has a yami." Joey rubbed his bottom and stood up.  
  
"Seto? When did you start calling him that?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey looked up at Seto. Joey could read the look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh did I call him Seto? I ment Kaiba." Joey scratched his head and emitted a fake smile.  
  
/He's lying to me, Yami. He's really lying to me. Yami what's wrong with him./ Yugi was becoming upset. /It's the second time./  
  
//Shhh...It's ok. I think something's going on between him and Kaiba.// Yami scratched his chin.  
  
/Wait...what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that they're...together?/ Yugi almost choked.  
  
//Thats exactly what I'm thinking.//  
  
Yugi shifted his gaze from Seto and Joey to Jono and Seth.  
  
"And they are?" Yami asked.  
  
"Blond is Jono. Brunette's Seth." Joey said.  
  
"How long have they been doing that?" Yugi asked almost getting sick.  
  
"Two and a half hours in the bed and 2 hours on that couch." Seto growled.  
  
Joey went over to the 2 spirits and shook them apart.  
  
"Well Kaiba, they haven't seen eachother in 5000 years." Joey told him.  
  
"This is your hikari right Jono?" Seth grabbed Joey's leg and stroked it.  
  
"Hey now." Joey pulled away from him.  
  
"Yes...he is my hikari." Jono pulled Joey down on the couch between Seth and himself.  
  
"We'll be going now." Yami gragged Yugi out of the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Seto...help me." Joey squirmed between the 2 spirits.  
  
"Get the hell away from him."  
  
Seth looked up at Seto and laughed.  
  
"Make me." He laughed and kissed Joey.  
  
Jono pulled Joey away from Seth and kissed him.  
  
"You are insane." Seto yanked Joey from the 2 spirits.  
  
Jono laughed.  
  
"Correction. WE are insane." Jono said.  
  
"Ugg." Seto dragged Joey off leaving the 2 spirits laughing their heads off.  
  
"I'm sleepy." Joey announced.  
  
"What? You've been asleep for 5 days." Seto complained.  
  
"Well can I take a shower without anyone's permission?" Joey snapped at his koi.  
  
"Depends on who's going with you." He smirked at Joey.  
  
"You I hope." Joey dragged Seto into the bathroom.  
  
They undressed and got in together.  
  
Seto started to kiss Joey.  
  
Just as they were in the heat of the moment the door to the bathroom opened and 2 unknown figures steped inside, closing the door behind them.  
  
There was a slight thump on the ground and Joey and Seto's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Shhh...you moron." One person whispered as he hit the other upside the head.  
  
"Why are we here?" The other whispered.  
  
"I want to spy on them."  
  
Seto looked at Joey and then back at the 2 figures.  
  
"Moan really loud." Seto whispered into Joey's ear.  
  
As Seto slid off of Joey he moaned...really loud. The 2 figures started to giggle softly.  
  
Seto hit the tiles on the shower and moaned.  
  
Joey got the idea. They both started to fake it.  
  
"Do they even know we're in here?"  
  
"No. Now shhh..."  
  
Seto kissed Joey and moved away from him.  
  
"Jono, Seth...how are you?" Seto asked.  
  
"See! I knew we were in here." Jono said.  
  
"Mind leaving us alone?" Joey asked.  
  
The shower door opened to reveal Seth.  
  
"Cute..." He laughed and stepped in, fully clothed.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here." Seto hollered trying to keep himself calm.  
  
"Why?" Seth asked. "It's just so cute. Come on keep going. I want to watch."  
  
Seth made a motion for them to go on.  
  
"Do we look like your personal porno people?" Joey asked.  
  
"What's that?" Jono asked.  
  
"Get out now!" Seto pushed Seth out and closed the shower door.  
  
He locked it.  
  
"Get the fuck out and leave us the hell alone!" Seto screamed.  
  
He breathed hard.  
  
Jono and Seto both left.  
  
"Resume?" Joey asked.  
  
"Resume." Seto jumped on Joey.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hehe. Seto's not exactly happy about the spirits in his house. I don't know what I should make happen next. When you review put an idea in there. I'll give full credit to you. Thanks for reading! Please review. TTFN! Tata for now. 


	8. Mokuba Knows All

Yawn...I just got up. I'm ready to stop typing now. But be glad. I'm doing it for you.  
  
Ps: Sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors. My Word program won't work and this won't tell me when I've spelled something wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh and I never will. I don't own anything mentioned in this story (cept the story that is)  
  
Warning: Yaoi. If you don't know what that means I suggest you find out before you read for the sake of your own sanity.  
  
Chapter 8: Mokuba Knows All  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Seto? I'm home...Seto?" Mokuba walked in the door and started looking around for his big brother.  
  
Jono and Seth were around the corner.  
  
"I think that's Seto's brother...damn it what's the name...Mokuba. There we are!" Jono said.  
  
"I've got an idea play along." Seth walked up to Mokuba.  
  
"Hello Mokuba. Had fun?" Seth asked, he was pretending to be Seto.  
  
"I missed you big brother." Mokuba hugged Seth.  
  
Jono was holding in a laugh around the corner.  
  
"Is that Joey?" Mokuba looked around Seth's waist and saw the blond trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah thats me." Jono walked up to Mokuba.  
  
"I thought you two hated eachother." Mokuba tapped his foot on the floor.  
  
Jono and Seth tried to think of something.  
  
"No, we're just madly in love." Seth grabbed Jono and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Mokuba covered his eyes.  
  
"Who are you and what have they done with the real Seto and Joey?" He laughed.  
  
"Damn it Seth! Ge the fuck away from my little brother." Seto was running down the stairs.  
  
"Ok! Now I'm insane." Mokuba sat on the floor.  
  
"Run!" Jono and Seth screamed in unison and ran away.  
  
"You 2 have to come back sometime!" Joey said as he held his fist up in the air.  
  
"Mokuba what did they do to you?" Seto knelt by his brother asked.  
  
Mokuba looked up at his brother like he was crazy.  
  
"Seto I just saw 2 of you and 2 of him." Mokuba pointed and Seto and then Joey.  
  
"You know how Yugi and Ryou have yamis? Well those are ours." Joey said. "Jono's mine and Seth's his."  
  
Mokuba got up and walked off.  
  
"Hey you didn't let me finnish." Joey whined.  
  
Seto looked around his mansion.  
  
"I want to find those 2 morons and kick their asses." Seto and Joey ran off.  
  
*At the Pool At Seto's Mansion*  
  
Jono and Seth are leaning over the side and swirling their fingers in the water.  
  
"What is it?" Jono asked.  
  
Seth shrugged.  
  
"Do we drink it or bathe in it?" Seth asked.  
  
"Lets put stuff in it." Jono grabbed a nearby radio and accidently turned it on.  
  
He threw it into the pool and a large electric shock flamed from the radio.  
  
Jono and Seth ran off.  
  
"The Gods are smitting us!" Seth screamed as he ran to the back of the mansion.  
  
Joey and Seto run up to the pool and see smoke coming from a radio inside of it.  
  
"They put my radio in the pool?" Seto asked.  
  
"And they ran off screaming like little babies. Well I give up...we lost them."  
  
The sun was setting.  
  
"They'll be back. Lets go inside." Seto and Joey walked back inside the mansion and up to Seto's room.  
  
Seto grabbed Joey and started to kiss him. Joey was caught in surprise.  
  
His tongue ran along Joey's bottom lip to gain entrance. Joey galdly gave it to him.  
  
They soon fell onto the bed, still kissing.  
  
They took a slight air break and went back at it.  
  
"Seto where are my...hello." Mokuba stood there in the door with his mouth open.  
  
Seto, who was on top, got off of Joey and stood up.  
  
"I am crazy. I thought you 2 hated eachother." Mokuba rubbed his head.  
  
"Does it look like we hated eachother then?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well...no."  
  
"I'm sorry Mokuba. I should have told you when you got here." Seto appologized to his little brother.  
  
"It's ok. Just...lock your door next time." Mokuba walked out of the room.  
  
Seto locked the door and went back to his business.  
  
He got back on top of Joey and started kissing him again.  
  
He began to un button the top of Joey's shirt. He soon took it off.  
  
Seto's mouth left Joey's and he soon felt Seto's warm tongue on his neck.  
  
Joey moaned as Seto's tongue flickered over his nipple and then it went over his belly button hole.  
  
Seto started up unzip and unbutton Joey's jeans.  
  
*************************************************************** Sorry about the cliffhanger. I don't know if I'll continue...oh well. If i get enough reviews I will! Thanks for reading! And please review! TTFN. Tata for now. 


	9. Finale

Yay! People like this story. Thank you all for reviewing. *blows kisses*  
  
I had a wierd dream last night...I dreamed that I was dating Seto. There's no doubt that he's my favorite character. Thats probably why I dreamed it. I just thought it was wierd..and well that I should share it with you.  
  
Seth: Foursome!  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Jono: Yes.  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Seth: Yes.  
  
Joey: *rolls eyes* Moukin (me) doesn't own Yu Gi Oh or anything else mentioned in this story. Except for the story that is. That's hers.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. If you don't know what that means shame on you. I suggest that you turn around and go away if you've read this far into the story and still don't know what it means. It's for your own sanity...just warning you.  
  
Caution: Swearing.  
  
Chapter 9: Finale  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Seto and Joey lay on the bed, completely naked, after about 3 hours of 'fun'.  
  
Joey looked at the clock. 10 o'clock pm.  
  
"We should check on our yamis." Seto got up and put on his boxers.  
  
Joey winced and stood up.  
  
"I'm getting the hang of this now." He slowly up on his boxers to avoid pain.  
  
Seto handed Joey a pair of pajama pants as he put his own on.  
  
There was a sneeze.  
  
"Bless you." Joey and Seto said in unison.  
  
They looked at each other and then heard a giggle.  
  
"They've been in here." Seto glanced around the room and then his eyes fell on to the closet.  
  
Seto pointed at his and Joey nodded. They both walked over and Seto opened the door.  
  
Jono fell out.  
  
"I told you to sit by me!" Seth stepped out and helped his koi up.  
  
Joey grabbed Jono by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"You watched us the entire time?" He growled out the question.  
  
Jono nodded and so did Seth.  
  
"Damn it." Seto walked out of the room leaving Joey alone with the 2 spirits.  
  
"You two need a little bit of practice." Seth whispered into Joey's ear. "Care for me to help?"  
  
Joey shook his head no.  
  
"I'm sore enough. I don't need anymore." Joey got up to walk away but found himself pinned up on the wall.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Seth kissed him.  
  
His tongue forced it's way into Joey's mouth. Seth pulled away after a moment.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Joey asked knowing that the 2 spirits were much stronger than himself.  
  
"Nothing...I just wanted to kiss you." Seth let Joey down and Joey hit the ground with a thud.  
  
The spirits walked out laughing.  
  
'That was humiliating.' Joey thought.  
  
'I wouldn't let him do anything to you.' Jono was probing around in his head.  
  
'Ever heard of privacy?' Joey asked the spirit.  
  
'I'm just telling you. I accidently heard you thinking. We wouldn't hurt you.' He started to snicker.  
  
'Bull...you 2 just want to fuck me.'  
  
'But your so cute.'  
  
Joey closed their link.  
  
His yami and Seto's yami...they weren't evil...just...  
  
INSANE.  
  
THE END ***************************************************************  
  
There you are. This is the end of this story. Don't worry I'm going to continue it. It won't be so serious, just adventures of Seto, Joey, Seth and Jono.  
  
Jono: We're goin to the moon. We're goin to the moon.  
  
Moukin: No we're not.  
  
Jono: YES WE ARE!  
  
Moukin: *strangles Jono* NO!  
  
Seto: You went a little bit to far there.  
  
Thank you all for reading this story!. Please review and tell all of your friends to read! Thanks. TTFN. Tata for now. 


End file.
